


Emos and English Teachers

by GerardLeto



Series: Jared Leto/Gerard Way Oneshots [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emo, Jared's beard, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, cute as fuck, edgar allan poe - Freeform, english teacher, poetry nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardLeto/pseuds/GerardLeto
Summary: In which Gerard is an emo Edgar Allen Poe nerd and Jared is his English teacher with a beard the size of his love for poetry.





	

It was Gerard's eighteenth birthday and as he made his way to school, he knew that the chances of more than one person remembering his birthday was really quite slim. The one person he knew he could count on was Mr Leto, his English teacher.

Gerard's only friend was Mr Leto, and he'd spent many lunchtimes listing off all the new facts he'd learned about Edgar Allan Poe to him, and he was the only one who was interested. Gerard was quite a big fan of Edgar Allan Poe, which wasn't surprising because he was the local emo. Mr Leto found it quite endearing, but at some points a little weird because Gerard had drawn little doodles of Edgar Allan Poe with hearts around him in the back of his English book. Still, Mr Leto fully encouraged Gerard's enthusiasm for poetry, no matter how emo it was.

Mr Leto sat in is classroom during lunch, he didn't care for the stupid gossip in the teachers' lounge so he ate by himself. He was somewhat of an outcast even as a teacher, which he thought was maybe why he liked Gerard so much. 

He heard a knock on the door as he was picking food out of his beard, hurriedly making sure he looked presentable before calling out 'Come in'.

The door opened and Mr Leto wasn't surprised to see Gerard there, with his raven hair covering half his face and the smudgy eyeliner around the eye that was visible.

"Oh hello, Gerard. Happy birthday." Mr Leto said, remembering exactly what the day was. By the way Gerard smiled, Mr Leto could tell that he was the first to say that to Gerard that day.

"Thanks, Mr L." Gerard said, hugging his notebook to his chest and sat up on Mr Leto's desk.

"How's your day been so far?" Mr Leto asked politely, leaning back in his chair and set his sandwich to the side for the moment.

"Not too good. Nobody but you remembered my birthday. Life seems to feed off my misery like a sadistic leech." Gerard sighed, looking down.

"Aw, well is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Mr Leto frowned, patting Gerard's knee. He hated seeing his favourite student so down. Deep down, Mr Leto had feelings for him, but they were repressed and he never dared to act on them. Now though, Gerard technically was legal... Mr Leto stopped his train of thought right there so he could focus on cheering little Gee up.

"Mr Leto, is it okay if I just ask you a few questions?" Gerard asked, hoping he'd be allowed to. He realised that while Mr Leto knew a lot about him, he didn't know as much about Mr Leto. Plus, he needed advice which he hoped Mr Leto could provide.

"Sure, yeah, what's on your mind?" Mr Leto sat forward a bit, closer to Gerard, sort of in between his legs. Gerard smiled slightly and picked a little bit of lettuce out of Mr Leto's beard, not missing how his teacher blushed. Probably because of embarrassment, but Gerard could dream.

"Would it be rude of me to ask what your first name is?" Gerard asked, missing out the 'so I can doodle it everywhere in fancy fonts and little hearts.'

"Not at all, my name is Jared." Mr Leto smiled sweetly up at his student, his fingers still resting on his knee.

"Jared..." Gerard repeated softly, brushing his fringe out of his face before it fell straight back on it. "That's a nice name."

"Ah, thank you. Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"No, um," Gerard rubbed the back of his neck, putting his notebook down. "I wanted to ask for some advice...You see, I kind of...have a...uh...um..." Gerard trailed off, his pale cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Come on, Gee, you can trust me." Jared rubbed Gerard's knee supportively, biting his lip softly.

"Ah, I just...I have a crush on someone that I know I can't be with. And it's really killing me." Gerard sighed, slumping and hung his head.

Jared frowned, seeing how this crush was affecting poor little Gerard. He tried to think for a moment who it could be, and it suddenly clicked.

"Oh Gerard, it's Edgar Allan Poe, isn't it? Look, I know it's difficult to like someone who's not around anymore but-"

"What? No, no, it's not him." The blush in Gerard's cheeks intensified and more of his stringy black hair fell over his face.

"Oh." Jared felt sort of stupid. "Who is it then? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

Despite Jared's promise, Gerard couldn't help but feel so hesitant about it. Would his favourite teacher be repulsed by him? Gerard didn't want to risk it, but the feelings were so strong.

He remembered exactly when he fell for his teacher, who was only 22, so Gerard didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal. He heard lots of girls talking about his dick anyway, and they were younger than him. And all he wanted to do was kiss Mr Leto and feel his beard against his skin while they kissed. He knew he'd felt this way ever since that one lunchtime where Jared had recited some romantic poetry to Gerard.

* * *  
_"Have you explored any other kinds of poetry, Gerard?" Mr Leto asked._

_"Yes, but I don't like it as much as creepier ones. Romantic poetry is great sometimes, but other times it's a little cheesy and gross. Especially Shakespeare." Gerard shrugged, swinging his legs back and forth from his place on Mr Leto's desk._

_"I think it's all quite wonderful. I see a lot of beauty in it." Mr Leto smiled, standing up from his seat. "It's a way to declare love, explain love, or maybe even to create love."_

_"Sometimes it's bullshit." Gerard argued._

_"Oh come on," Mr Leto tutted. "I can show you some of the beauty, if you'll allow me?"_

_"Go ahead. I doubt you'll impress me too much."_

_"_ _Let me not to the marriage of true minds,_ _Admit impediments. Love is not love,_ _Which alters when it alteration finds,_ _Or bends with the remover to remove:_ _O no! it is an ever-fixed mark-_ _" Mr Leto declared, using his hands to gesture and acting as if the front of the classroom was his stage._

_"-_ _That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_ _It is the star to every wandering bark,_ _Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._ _Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks,_ _Within his bending sickle's compass come:_ _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_ _But bears it out even to the edge of doom._ _" He directed his words at Gerard, taking his hand and kneeling in front of him for dramatic effect._

_"I_ _f this be error and upon me proved,_ _I never writ, nor no man ever loved._ _" Mr Leto's lips just barely brushed over the back of Gerard's hand before he pulled away, returning to his seat. "You see?"_

_"Yes..." Gerard said softly with a blush. "I see now."_

* * *  
With the effects of that memory strongly taking hold, Gerard's body seemed to give in to its desires and move on its own.

He moved Jared's hand off his knee and slid off the desk, straight into Jared's lap, his hands on his shoulders for support. His arms then wrapped around Jared's neck, bringing their foreheads together. Gerard could feel the heat from Jared's blush and for a moment he'd wondered if he'd gone too far.

Jared's hands were a little shaky as they set on his student's waist, surprised by Gerard's sudden boldness. Though knowing Gerard, that was as far as he'd go. But Jared had no problem finishing what Gerard had started, in fact he was more than eager to do so.  
  
He tipped his head up, their lips just touching together but neither of them could be happier.

"Happy birthday, Gerard." Jared whispered softly, his beard tickling Gerard's face.

"Best birthday present ever." He mumbled, playing with the ends of Jared's hair.

Then came a knock at the door and Gerard almost tripped over in his hurry to get off Jared's lap, grabbing his sketchbook from the desk.

"Uh, c-come in!" Jared called, and another teacher walked in, just needing to get something from the English cupboard.

"I-I'll see you later, sir." Gerard mumbled shyly, flashing a brief smile to Jared before walking out to get to class early.

"Bye, Gerard." Jared smiled, leaning back in his seat, his eyes lingering on Gerard's ass as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this, I'd love to hear from you! I just love them together


End file.
